


【博士×雪怪一号】伏特加

by shenjiyuan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenjiyuan/pseuds/shenjiyuan
Kudos: 4





	【博士×雪怪一号】伏特加

雪怪摸摸颈后滚烫的腺体:“我是Omega。”

听到这话，两个 alpha 迅速转头看向雪怪。煌慌忙摆摆手:“不好意思啊兄弟，我刚才是开玩笑的，我马上把她带走我们去别的地方睡。”雪怪笑了笑:“不用。”他指指自己，又指指博士，“她发情了，我也在发期。”

煌只当机了一瞬间，她有点僵硬地站起身，拿走了她那一份的补给，把那只搭好的帐篷留给了那对孤ao：“你们先聊，我还没到发情期，我走了。”说完，她猛地一跃，手脚并用离开了这一块凹陷。

博士愣愣地看着雪怪，好一会才反应过来：“抱歉，雪怪先生，我们，呼——还不怎么熟，要不我把煌叫回来让她送你去……”

“我们以前认识。”雪怪打断了她的话，他抬起头，冰蓝色的虹膜上清晰地印着博士的脸。

“可你刚才……”

“因为那些事让你感到悲伤。”不只是悲伤，你应该感到仇恨，你应该把我碎尸万段。我害了你的父亲，杀了你的母亲。

“可是……”

“没什么好可是的，你是alpha，我是omega;你发情了，我也是。”雪怪压制着疯狂跳动的心脏，过去跪在博士身边。他慢慢靠近博士，笨拙地伸手环上她的脖子，轻轻咬了咬她的耳垂：“虽然信息素没什么味道，但我好歹也是个Omega……不做吗？ ”

博士的呼吸倏地加重，她偏了偏头，躲过雪怪打在她侧颈的呼吸：“……你——你要考虑清楚，这事Omega很吃亏。”

雪怪得寸进尺般跨坐在博士身上，常年不被发情期困扰的Omega努力地发散自己的信息素：“我考虑得很清楚——别忘了，我认识你，我知道你是什么样的人。”

博士把人推开一点：“那是失忆前的我了，我现在跟以前不一样，而且你一点都不像在发情期的样子——你赶快从我身上下去。”

雪怪偏又往下坐了一点，他能感觉得到，博士的信息素越来越浓，伏特加凛冽的香气几乎在他们中间凝成实质，博士的阴茎已经在裤子里勃起，那鼓胀的硬块甚至有点硌着他：“可你的性格没变。另外，我虽然发情期奇怪了点，但的确是个Omega。硬的疼了吧，为什么不做，别忍了——我愿意的。”

雪怪几乎跟博士贴着脸，他伸手替博士擦了擦额头上的汗，然后一路向下，隔了一层布料揉搓博士鼓起的硬块。

猝不及防地，雪怪被博士拎着领子提起来，令他惊讶的是，他心里竟然没什么波澜，只觉得这么多年过去，伊莎真是长高了。

“你到底知不知道自己在说什么！”

“我知道。你现在需要一瓶抑制剂或者一个Omega，我觉得我的邀请已经够明显了。”雪怪就着被拎起来的姿势去摸博士的嘴唇，“你只要知道，跟你做爱，我完全自愿。”

那双琥珀色的眼睛刹那间不再清明如初：“那我真是应该感谢你。”然后，博士扣住他的后脑，吻住了他的嘴唇。

那吻凶狠得像一场掠夺，博士的牙齿磕碰到他的嘴唇，舌尖探入他的口腔，细细地扫过他的上颚，夺走他的声音和呼吸。

如果能反悔的话，雪怪想，这个吻就够他反悔了。一吻结束，他只管大口大口地呼吸着，四肢并用松松地挂在博士身上，任由她托着自己走向那个搭好的帐篷。

帐篷里并排放着两个睡袋，博士俯下身把他放到睡袋上，然后开始脱他的衣服。出于保暖防寒方面的需求，乌萨斯人的衣服层层叠叠，密封的方式繁琐又紧密。雪怪看着被过多的拉链纽扣弄得烦躁不已又不好意思直接撕开的博士，觉得有些好笑。“我来吧。”在昏昏沉沉的黑暗中，雪怪摸索着捂住博士的手，替她接下把自己剥干净的活儿。

他尽量快点脱光自己的衣服，在视觉不怎么灵光的状态下，听觉补偿似的变得灵敏，再加上博士离他太近，那有些紊乱的呼吸声就在他耳边萦绕。即使他再怎么清心寡欲，在身边有这么一个活生生的发情alpha的情况下也不免开始觉得燥热。

上身的衣物好不容易除尽了，博士摸到他光滑的腰腹，便心急地贴近他去亲吻埋着动脉的侧颈肉。雪怪脱掉自己的裤子，他被博士弄得有些痒，不由得轻轻地笑出了声。博士不满地咕噜了几声，然后继续啃咬他的锁骨，然后在他胸口吸吮出一颗一颗的红痕。

雪怪扯着博士外套的一角帮他脱掉，又耐着性子帮他一粒一粒地解衬衫纽扣：“博士，博士，嘶——先停一下，我够不到你下边的纽扣。”博士不以为意，她空出一只摩挲着雪怪脊背的手，压住衬衫的一边把衣服扯开，三四颗扣子从衣服上崩掉，金属纽扣在石板上砸出细微的碰撞声。雪怪叹了口气：“唉，你明天要怎么穿啊。”

他不再要求博士的配合，而是尽量抻直胳膊拱起背，企图让博士能咬到自己胸肉的同时去解开博士的裤子。

他拉开博士裤链的时候突然惊喘一声。博士含住了他左边的乳尖，甚至还轻轻地咬了咬。他这是第一次跟别人做爱，受到刺激的乳尖窜起一点酥麻，激得他浑身哆嗦了一下。

博士施加的刺激还在继续，他慢慢地适应身上的酥麻感。雪怪抖着手去脱博士的裤子，硬挺的阴茎从内裤里跳出来，被他虚虚的握在手里。雪怪的舌尖抵在牙上，轻轻地吸了口气，握住阴茎的手开始上下动作，生涩地帮她撸动。

“唔……”博士的手指顺着他的脊柱游走到后穴，指尖在他臀瓣上一点一点，“我可以吗？”

“当然。”雪怪打开大腿，一只手帮她撸着，搭在她肩上的那只手伸到后头，帮她分开臀瓣。

常年不怎么发情的肠道紧致有余而湿软不足，干涩的内壁连博士的一根手指都吃得十分费力。

“哈啊……伊、博士，等一下，我自己试试看。”雪怪松开博士的阴茎，两只手都伸到后边，掰开自己的臀肉，露出中间吞吐着细长手指的小穴。他努力放松肠道，慢慢地耸着身子让手指抽插自己的穴。

伏特加的香气把他完全包裹了起来，那浓稠的气体仿佛凝成实质。抽插的过程很快顺利起来，Omega分泌的肠液顺着手指滑出体外。

“好了，”雪怪细细地喘着气，躲开了博士想要继续扩张的第二根手指，“进来吧。”“你会受伤。”博士滚烫的呼吸打在他耳边，她的声音有点不稳。

“我可是个Omega，”雪怪把自己的唇往前送，被吮得有些红肿的唇碰到了博士的侧脸，“很难受吧，进来。进来就好。”

有那么一两秒，雪怪感觉博士所有的动作都停住了。然后，后穴就被顶开，撑平，填满。

博士满足地轻舒一口气，雪怪的一声哭喊却被自己堵在嗓子眼里。他被突然闯入的阴茎干得双眼翻白，嘴巴半张着吐出一点粉色的舌头，双腿在博士的腰上缠得死紧。

博士开始缓缓抽动埋在雪怪身体里的阴茎，雪怪于是去用打着颤的指尖摸他们俩结合的部位。

还是高估自己了啊。雪怪在心里苦笑。他倒是摸到博士的尺寸，但他没想到用手和用括约肌感受到的尺寸这么不一样。

不过伊莎看上去还挺舒服，这就够了。雪怪攀着博士的肩，被规律的抽动插得不时哼几声。

“适应了吗？”女孩被情欲烧得有些哑的声音吹到他耳边。

“啊？嗯。”雪怪被操的有些茫然。

“那我就开始了。”

开始？不是已经开始了吗？雪怪有些摸不着头脑。

博士按在他腰侧的手抽出一只揉了揉他的耳朵“唔，你是只菲林。那么就是这里吧。”

“什么？唔啊啊啊啊！！！”雪怪还没反应过来，肠道里的阴茎插入时就猛然变换了个角度，朝着某一点狠狠的撞去。

博士似乎摸透了他身体内部的构造，几次换着角度插入，都准确地撞击他的敏感点，引起一阵高亢的，带着哭腔的尖叫。“不，那里——啊啊啊啊啊！！伊莎，呜……伊莎，太快——！”雪怪被猛地激烈起来的性爱鞭笞着，很快攀上了高潮。

等他回过神来，他已经把博士和他自己的小腹射的一塌糊涂，他尝试着动了动，失望地发现博士的阴茎仍然插在他的肠道里，她并没有射——何止是没射，她一点爽到的意思都没有。

雪怪想翻个身，刚刚泄过的酸软身子却被博士压得死死的，气的雪怪软软的一拳捶在博士肩上：“你不会在Omega身上找乐子吗？躺下，让我来。”

博士没有抽出阴茎，但是她乖乖的翻身，小心地扶着雪怪骑在自己身上：“嗯，不太会，以前都是用抑制剂。”

为了保持平衡，雪怪两只手撑在博士胸口，十指间软绵的触感让他红了脸，不过博士的话让他莫名地高兴了一点。哈，原来伊莎也是第一次做。不过……“一直用抑制剂不会伤身体吗？”

“抑制剂是人工合成信息素，相当于一个人造临时标记，就算长期使用也没关系的。”伏特加的香气没有消散，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势，“我说，我们非得在这种时候讨论什么抑制剂吗？”

雪怪缓缓抬臀，语气愉悦得有些不自然：“哎呀，我这不是……”他扶着博士的阴茎，边往下坐边调整角度。龟头顶到一条裂缝，雪怪咬了咬牙，刚想坐下去，却被博士掐住了腰：“那是你的生殖腔。”

雪怪笑了，他折下身去亲博士：“我自愿的。”说完，他攥住博士扶在他腰上的手，卸了腰腿上的力。“唔——哈……”雪怪能感觉到，博士有反应了。在发情期，没有一个alpha能拒绝操入Omega湿软温热的生殖腔。

雪怪撑着博士的胸口，开始夹弄操入生殖腔的肉棒，他慢慢抬臀又重重坐下，把自己操出咕啾咕啾的水声。不会有任何一个Omega向他一样配合了，即使腰肢酸痛，穴口红肿，也乖顺地大张着双腿，心甘情愿地用生殖腔伺候与他交合的alpha。

“啊……伊莎，伊莎，好大……唔呃，操到了，操到了……”他胡乱摇着头，一滴泪顺着他的眼睫落下，不知滴到何处。

博士握住雪怪的两只手，让他只能靠腰腹和插在穴眼里的肉棒保持平衡。她慢慢坐起身，雪怪已经没什么力气了，主动权又落到了博士手上。

博士抱紧了他，不知为何，明明两人的体温都被情欲烧得过高，可博士偏偏就觉得雪怪冷得厉害：“你冷吗？有觉得暖和一点吗？”

“啊啊——不，很暖和……不，不，伊莎，别放开我。呜啊！！唔——太快……对不起……”对不起，如果你日后记起你沾染了血腥的童年，把那血色涂上去的人是我。

博士顶弄他的频率开始加快，她现在没空把雪怪的话掰碎了去听，在她听来，雪怪现在的每一句话都只是起到了催情的作用。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊！！疼——不，别停下，别停下，我欠你的，还给你，还给你——”那些饭食和糖，那瓶伏特加，那些善意和温暖，就用这荒野寒风中的一场性爱偿还。

到了最后，雪怪嗓子都叫得嘶哑，只能趴在博士肩头，勉强环着博士的腰，他的生殖腔却被操得食髓知味，在肉棒插入时献媚般吸吮，又在它抽离时死死地绞紧挽留。

“唔，不，不要抽出来。”

博士被雪怪的拒绝弄得头皮发麻：“别闹，我要成结了。”

“那就射进来。”雪怪偏了偏头，亲亲她的下巴，用最后一点力气在她身上磨蹭，“我自愿的。”

话音一落，随着雪怪的一声惊呼，他又被博士翻回了最初的姿势。他的两条腿被架上博士的肩头，无骨一般垂着，生殖腔被迫接受alpha最激烈的操干，顶的雪怪不得不抓紧身下的睡袋。“啊啊啊啊！！！结、太大了……唔啊、伊莎——好多，肚子好涨……不要，我不要了……呜呜，伊莎……停下、唔啊啊啊啊！！！快停下！！！！”

alpha一旦成结就必须在体内射精，博士没松开钳制着他的手，她俯下身去亲吻他，把他崩溃的哭泣和呜咽都堵住。

Alpha的初精射了很多，而被射精的Omega感觉更加强烈。雪怪咬了博士的下唇，下口有些重，博士还没说什么，雪怪这边先哭上了，眼泪不要钱似的一颗接一颗往下掉。

博士叹了口气，把终于得到纾解的疲软阴茎从雪怪身体里抽出来，借着帐篷外透进的月光亲干净雪怪脸上的泪水：“对不起。”

雪怪窘迫地抬起小臂擦了擦眼：“没事，我只是没想到，这么、这么……”雪怪脸皮薄的不好意思说些过分的词，“这么”了半天还没有下文，憋得脸发红。

博士就这么望着他的眼睛，两人对视良久，突然同时噗嗤一声笑了出来。“我去拿点水帮你擦擦。”博士先起身，从帆布包裹里找出了几瓶水，用他们浸湿了自己掉了纽扣的衬衫，又用体温捂得不怎么凉了才抬起雪怪的大腿帮他擦拭。

月亮升得更高，也更亮。博士把溅到雪怪身上的体液都擦干净，看到红肿破皮可怜兮兮地收缩着的穴眼，博士忽然又补上一句：“对不起。”雪怪半阖着眼，伸出的手指在博士细腻的脚腕上摩挲：“唔——我自愿的。”

博士把雪怪塞进睡袋，又草草擦了擦自己身上，钻进了另一条睡袋。月光穿过帐篷四面小小的缝隙，雪白的光照进帐篷，让雪怪想起棚屋里雪白的风霜。“……好冷。”

离他两步远的另一条胖乎乎的睡袋动了动，然后朝他滚过来。博士从睡袋里伸出手，给雪怪的睡袋上加上自己的制服外套，又把雪怪的脑袋扒拉到自己露出来的肩上：“我们靠的近点就暖和了。要不要喝点伏特加？”

雪怪抬头看了一眼，把博士裸露的半边上身又塞回去：“我靠着你就行了，你就是伏特加。”

两个人终于并肩躺下，空气中的伏特加香气已经变淡，但两人却都没什么睡意。

博士突然出声：“你为什么叫我伊莎？”

雪怪的半张脸缩在睡袋里，那带笑的声音显得有点闷闷的：“因为你就叫伊莎。”

“那我们一定认识了很久。阿米娅只知道我的代号，凯尔希也是。他们说在罗德岛成立之前，我认识他们的时候，我就用代号和他们交往。”

雪怪含糊地嗯了几声，博士就继续说下去。

“他们说我是逆行性失忆，虽然过去的事不记得了，但是不影响我的知识和技能。当然，记忆总会被淡忘，这也没什么大不了的。但我总不能一点过去都没有吧？我什么都忘了，如果阿米娅不来找我，我在切城核心醒来的时候，一定觉得自己就像一个凭空出现的人。”

“……嗳，你真的不能告诉我我们以前的事吗？”

身旁传来微弱均匀的呼吸声，博士偏过脸去，看到了雪怪毫无防备的睡颜。

她犹豫了一会，然后凑过去亲吻了他的额头：“晚安。”

月至中天，帐篷里绵长的呼吸声多了一道。  
几只麻雀飞过，在帐篷上空留下一点疲惫琐碎的鸟声。帐篷里传出睡袋蜷起的声音，一双眼睛睁开，冰蓝的瞳孔反射着月光。

他轻轻地起身，痴痴地看着身边的人。良久，他俯下身去，虔诚的在她额上印下一个吻：“晚安。”


End file.
